Magatsu Inaba
Magatsu Inaba is a dungeon within the Midnight Channel in Persona 4. Its entrance is the Ominous Bedroom, which was the first area in the other side encountered by Yosuke, Chie and the Protagonist. Profile *'Background music': "Long Way" *'Available': December 8 *'Deadline': December 24 *'Victim': N/A *'Floors': 9 (3 Magatsu Inaba , 6 Magatsu Mandala) Magatsu Inaba is the reality in the Midnight Channel, in which it is unique from other dungeons, as Magatsu Inaba is only available in the events of the Normal Ending Arc, in which the Protagonist must resist the temptation of killing Taro Namatame, the primary suspect of the bizarre murder case and points out the probability of another potent killer. Through the Investigation Team's reanalysis of their situation, they realized that the most likely killer is none other than Tohru Adachi, the assistant of Ryotaro Dojima. Realizing this, the Team is informed that the transportation of Namatame to a secure location is happening ahead of schedule and rush to the Hospital, where they trick Adachi into accidentally revealing his connection with the murder cases - such as how he knows about throwing people inside the TV, and an earlier comment he made that a list of people gone 'missing' confirms Namatame's guilt of 'murder'. In an act of desperation, Adachi runs away from them and enters the Midnight Channel as his final escape. Tracking down Adachi, it turns out he lies within the very first reality the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie ended up in — Mayumi Yamano's reality, the Ominous Bedroom. Upon finding Adachi, the detective reveals his true, twisted malevolent personality, and more importantly, he confesses to be the murderer of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, the first two victims. Adachi then reveals his masterplan of overrunning the real world with fog, creating a stasis world where shadow reigns over reality and taunts the Team to enter his reality. Adachi later became surprised when the Team actually gives in to his taunts. Calling the Team "losers", he wonders aloud why wouldn't they take life simpler by just studying, growing up, and getting through marriage. Magatsu Inaba takes the form of a twisted maze, covered in yellow police tape, potholes, and signposts, with its most striking quality being designed with blood-colored surroundings and skies. It represents Adachi's malevolent personality, and his resentment of being sent to a small, boring, rural area such as Yasoinaba after his supposed "accidental mistake" in his job. Oddly enough, Magatsu Inaba is separated into two separate worlds; Magatsu Inaba and Magatsu Mandala, in which the former is the true lair of Adachi and the latter is a massive seal to lock the Team in an infinite loop within the first two floors of Magatsu Inaba. Upon reaching the final floor, Adachi sarcastically gives the Team a round of applause, and expresses his disappointment in and hatred of humanity. While speaking, Adachi is overrun by his Shadow self as well, due to his ego being so corrupted that it doesn't really differ from his Shadow any more. Ignoring Adachi's words, the Investigation Team engage Adachi in a fight. During battle, Adachi reveals his ability to summon a Persona, which takes the form of a bloodied, vein-covered Izanagi, aptly named Magatsu Izanagi. After his defeat, Adachi's "Shadow" is revealed to be an entity called Ameno-sagiri, who apparently unconsciously informed him about some truth about the Midnight Channel and nature of the Shadows, and instilled the idea of covering the world with fog, the manifestation of humanity's rejection of the truth and submitting to a comfortable lie. However, Adachi's twisted personality, and murder of the first two victims and manipulating Taro Namatame are all apparently unrelated to Ameno-sagiri, so he is still guilty of the murder cases. Ameno-sagiri describes the nature of the Midnight Channel as a facet of the collective human unconscious, a 'hollow forest' that expands within the hearts of humanity as they continue to deny truth and give up searching for it; he proceeds to challenge the Investigation Team to a deathmatch. After its defeat he comments that he will meet them again. Depending on the Protagonist's actions, after defeating Ameno-sagiri, he may directly access to the Normal Ending event; which results in Adachi being arrested and the Team successfully defying Ameno-sagiri's plans. Alternatively, he can access the True Ending Arc, which the Protagonist must first fulfill several prerequisites after events of Ameno-sagiri's defeat, and finally confront Izanami, the puppeteer who granted the Protagonist, Namatame, and Adachi their inital ability to enter the Midnight Channel before getting a Persona (which is apparently limited to a form of Izanagi), created Ameno-sagiri as an instrument of her will and created the Midnight Channel as a TV projection of humanity's interests and a portal to the human collective unconscious. As a twisted interpretation humanity's desires, she set the events of the murders in motion, believing that mankind seeks oblivion. Treasures *Locked chests: Amaterasu Fob, Magatsu Kiba, Nubatame Suit, Book of the Void, Gale Vow, Inferno Vow, Icicle Vow, Demon charm, Divine Pillar. Persona Shadows Magatsu Inaba Magatsu Mandala Note: * White box denotes rare Shadows. * Free Bambino only appears via Great King's summon. * Despite Solemn Machine's HP count being shown as 999 via analysis, it is 5,486 when fought. * Similarly, Glorious Hand's HP count is shown as 999 via analysis, but is 9,999 when fought. Bosses Magatsu Mandala Note: *Envious Giant must be defeated before continuing to the final floor of Magatsu Mandala. Magatsu Inaba Note: *The battle with Ameno-sagiri follows right after depleting all HP count of Adachi; all HP and SP spent during the battle with Adachi is not recovered during Ameno-sagiri's battle. Trivia *Long Way uses parts of Monado Mandala's Background music from Eternal Punishment. Gallery persona 4 Magatsu Inaba 2.jpg persona 4 Magatsu Inaba.jpg persona 4 Magatsu Inaba 3.jpg persona 4 Magatsu Inaba 4.jpg|Magatsu Inaba's part of the area in Persona 4 The Animation Category:Persona 4 Locations